


Of Makeouts and Feelings

by RAINMAK3R



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (but of course that’s a given), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, The Avengers - Freeform, idiocy, wit sass and ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINMAK3R/pseuds/RAINMAK3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have been friends for years. It’s no surprise when they wind up becoming friends with benefits, and somewhere along the way, through idiocy, lines blur and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Makeouts and Feelings

It had all begun after one mission with the Avengers. They had been on the Helicarrier, coming back from Europe after defeating mutant, laser-shooting Daubenton’s bats, which had been slightly horrifying, when Peter had been shoved up against the shelves of an isle in the weapons room, Wade’s face bare, mouth moving hotly over Peter’s still-covered jaw.

“Wade, what the fuck are you doing?” Peter squawked and pushed at him.

“You almost died.”

Peter let out a deep exhale. “That doesn’t mean you have to- to do whatever this is.”

“I can’t lose you.”

When Wade said that, it didn’t have the emotional depth Peter expected it to. It sounded like Wade was reprimanding Peter for putting himself in danger, like this statement was obvious and Peter was an idiot. Peter pulled off his mask, and his eyes searched Wade’s. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and didn’t miss how Wade’s gaze pulled away from his to stare at his lips, then looked back at his eyes.

Peter was an idiot, but he was also an idiot who had a major crush on Wade, and made stupid decisions.

Peter’s head rolled back to the wall, and his hands came up to grip the back of Wade’s head. “You gonna sweep me off my feet then?”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll do you.”

“Fuck.” Peter was getting himself in deep, and his dick stirred in interest, proving his mind’s point. “Does this change anything?”

“Doesn't have to. Won't, in fact. We can still be friends and relieve some of that sexual tension I know you’ve been accumulating.”

“Wade!”

“What? It’s not like it isn’t true!”

“I've seen you staring at me, so clearly I'm not the only one accumulating sexual tension.” Peter remarked, and nudged his hips forward, and Wade groaned, his own dick hardening against Peter's.

Wade continued to work his mouth over Peter’s jaw, and Peter pushed their hips closer together, aligning their clothed dicks in what Wade would describe as a ‘sweet baby-Jesus loving motion’. Peter felt his cheeks heating, and groped at Wade’s dick, attempting to allay his embarrassment. Peter hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and getting back into the swing of things with someone who he’d been crushing on for a while was awkward to say the least.

The room had somehow gotten ten degrees warmer, and combined with Wade’s muscular physique pressed up against him, Peter felt a bit overwhelmed, but in one of the best ways.

Wade had worked his mouth from Peter’s jaw to his chest, and was stroking Peter through his suit.

“Just put your hands on me, already.” Peter needed Wade’s hands on him.

“Impatient, are we?” Wade remarked.

“Yes.” Peter squeezed Wade through his suit and felt a thrill of pleasure run through him as Wade groaned into his chest. Wade then picked his head up, and kissed Peter.

It was a messy kiss, with lips mashing together, and teething clicking as they met. Their tongues slid against one another, and it was by far the best kiss that Peter had ever had. And then, Wade shoved his hand into Peter’s suit, and began to stroke him.

Wade then proceeded to give Peter the handjob of a lifetime. At some point, Wade must’ve taken off his gloves because Peter could feel every nuance of Wade's scarred hands against his dick. Peter was a disaster, leaning on the weapons lockers, and what was worse was that Peter was a talker during sex. Or rather, a bumbling, incoherent mess of curses and half formed sentences that were more embarrassing than anything.

“Oh, Wade, don't stop. Don't stop.” Peter groaned. Wade mumbled something into Peter’s neck, but because his lips were pressed into Peter’s skin, he didn't hear it.

“Never, baby boy, I'm gonna make you feel so good.”

“This is so, oh, good. Oh my god.” He moved his hands from their place on Wade's neck to stroke Wade's dick, and as soon as Peter did that, Wade gave him a fantastically dirty kiss that made his knees go weak.

They seemed to press closer together, moaning and stroking each other until they were coming, covering their suits in stripes of white.

Peter sunk down against the lockers, while Wade stripped out of the rest of his suit, giving Peter an exceptional view of his ass. Peter whistled. Wade looked over his shoulder and winked at him. The weapons store-room, along with lockers for weapons, allowed a smaller locker to have plainclothes or tactical gear stored within it. Wade pulled on some boxers and jeans before sliding next to Peter.

“How was that?”

Peter gave him a once over, and decided that if he could continue to have sex with Wade, and still be friends with him, he could easily deal with his crush. It would be fine.

“Just wait until next time. I'll give you the greatest blowjob ever.” Peter promised.

Wade looked at him questioningly. “You really up for that challenge, Parker? I'll hold you to it.”

“Actually, I was hoping you'd hold it against me. And in me, at whatever time is most convenient.”

“We're going to have so much fun, you and I.” Wade grinned at Peter, and grabbed his hand. Their fingers laced together and Peter's heart tinged in longing, but shut it down. He just needed to keep his moon eyes to a minimum and he'd be fine.

But Wade was looking at him, so hopeful and honest that Peter didn't understand it. Then there was the sound of a door sliding open and the footsteps of other Avengers entering the weapons store, and Wade and Peter separated, with Peter quickly shucking off his dirty suit and pulling on a sweatshirt and jeans.

Natasha and Steve came into Peter's view, and they only saw Peter pulling on socks and sneakers, and Wade putting on gloves, the rest of his body already covered by plainclothes and a mask.

“Wheels down in thirty.” Steve said, passing by them on the way to his locker. Natasha simply eyed them with a suspicious expression before following Steve down the row.

Peter and Wade looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

They’d just gotten back from a mission in Prague, fighting alien robots, when Tony and Wade got into an argument. Wade, who loved to cause trouble, decided to subtly remove some important panels from the Ironman suit, causing Tony, who was still in the suit as they flew back in the Helicarrier, to shoot backwards and crash into a wall.

And then Tony was off, shooting his repulsor beams at Wade while the latter cackled and jumped around the rest of the team.

They carried on, with Tony cursing Wade off as Wade danced around the room, avoiding blasts. It wasn’t until Natasha had entered the common area, given Tony a singular roll of her eyes, and put her hands on her hips and stood right in front of Wade, that they stopped.

“Stop acting like chicken-shit twelve-year olds. Everyone is tired and we all just want to get to the Tower so we can try to get some sleep. Now, can you please try to behave like adults for the remainder of this?” Natasha scolded.

Tony huffed, crossed his arms, and went to sit down, whereas Wade stuck his tongue out at Natasha through his mask.

“If you want to keep your tongue I suggest you put it back where it belongs.” Natasha said coldly.

“Fine.” So Wade sat down next to Peter as Natasha receded back to her spot next to Steve and Sam.

The rest of the flight passed agonizingly slow, and by the time that the Avengers plus Wade and Peter had been dropped off at the Tower, they’d been on the Helicarrier for ten hours.

Peter quickly said goodbye to them, anxious to get home, and followed Wade as they made their way through the Tower.

“Wade,” Peter said warningly as they rounded a corner, “you need to not piss Tony off.” They walked down a hallway, intent on being home sooner rather than later.

“Or what?” Wade challenged, as he pulled off his mask, and secured it in a pocket in his belt.

“He’ll kick you off the team. Probably shove that iron boot of his up your ass if you piss him off enough, first.”

“Peter, Peter,” Wade tisked, “I never knew you had such a foul mouth on you.”

“That is such a lie.” Peter retorted, as they crossed through the spacious living room in the Tower. They were heading towards the lobby, underground to the gym, then to their homes. “You know all the foul things about this mouth.”

“Do I now?” Wade looked at him and Peter almost believed that Wade could see Peter's affectionate, exasperated expression through his Spiderman mask.

“If you keep that attitude up I won’t let you come over after we leave here, and don’t think I’ll blow you, either.”

Wade took that moment to uncharacteristically clap his hand over Peter’s masked mouth.

“Shh!”

“What the fuck?”

“Don’t you want us to be a secret?”

“There’s no one around!” Peter protested. “And JARVIS wouldn’t tell.”

“Then it’s okay if I do… this!” And Wade grabbed both of Peter’s wrists with one of hands and effectively pinned him to the wall, and even through one layer of suit, Peter could feel Wade’s lips as they ghosted over his neck.

“Wade…” Peter breathed. “Just because I said… what I said doesn’t mean I want you to… to… stop that!” He struggled briefly, without success, against Wade’s grip, then relented.

“You don’t want me to stop?”

“Don’t twist my words, asshole!”

“Asshole?”

“Fuck…” Peter mumbled, as Wade’s body pressed closer to his. “Don’t you know anyone could come around this corner at any time, and see us?”

“And here I was, thinking that, one, you’re an exhibitionist, and two, that you didn’t care.” Wade added, “Also, we’re heading home, everyone’s still upstairs. ”

“Twisting my words again. I don’t want people to see us, but that doesn’t mean we have to be a secret, _but_ -” Peter emphasized this word greatly, “that doesn’t mean we tell everyone of our sexual escapades.”

“Sexcapades. That’s what it’s called. But that’s fine with me. I’m sure if we told people, they’d want to steal me away from you because I’m such a fantastic lay.”

“Modest, aren’t you.”

“You bet, baby boy.”

Then, Peter’s heart twinged, because being held against this wall, bantering with Wade, he could almost fool himself into thinking that Wade really romantically liked him.

He could lie and say he was fine with them being friends, being friends with benefits, it was good, it was better than good, but they’d been fucking for seven months, and Peter was falling in love with Wade, and couldn’t stop himself. He'd see the glances Wade would send his way when he thought Peter wasn't looking, but Peter would notice them, and how they were so longing and almost loving. But then Peter would shake himself and realize he was only kidding himself, trying to see what he so desperately wanted to be real.

“Just let go, so I can go home and shower. And binge Netflix and order in.” Peter refocused in on their conversation at hand, and the pressure of Wade's against his wrists.

“Can I join?” Wade asked as he let go of Peter’s wrists.

Peter looked into Wade’s eyes, and huffed out “Fine.”

“I’ll blow you, _and_ pay for dinner.” Wade suggested.

“Really? A blowjob and dinner? What a gentleman we have here. Let me think about it.” Peter pretended to consider it. “Deal.”

They stopped in the basement floor, where the gym was, and entered locker room and changed into civilian clothing. After they had stored both their outfits - and weapons, in Wade’s case - in gym bags - Wade’s Hello Kitty print, Peter’s a deep blue - Peter pushed Wade against the lockers and kissed him.

Wade dropped his gym bag on the floor, and moved his hands to settle on Peter’s ass, and squeezed it, before sliding his hands in the back pockets of Peter's jeans. Peter spread his hands across Wade’s chest, and he felt Wade’s heart speed up.

Their lips slid together as the kiss became deeper and deeper, and Peter almost swore, _tender_. Peter ran his tongue over the seam of Wade’s mouth, who opened it in acceptance and sighed into the development.

Wade mostly kissed like the way he lived, recklessly, passionately, and excitedly. Sometimes, he could go slow, so slow that Peter would be begging for release, but it had never really been tender. Never, almost sort of, loving.

But here Wade was, deepening the kiss, kissing Peter like his life depended on it, while Peter responded in kind. Peter let himself get lost in the kiss, as Wade pulled him closer, fingers tightening on their grip on Peter’s ass. They were pushed close together, and Peter could feel Wade’s dick stirring in interest, which gave way to Peter’s doing the same.

Peter let out a soft, breathy moan, then pulled away from Wade, leaning his head on Wade’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we get out of here? Finish this up properly.” Peter suggested.

“It was already part of our plan, but sure. Let’s make like a tree and leave.”

They walked down to the elevator, glancing almost shyly at the other, then through the parking garage, and began the walk to Wade's apartment.

The walk wasn’t terribly long, as Wade’s apartment was somewhat all too conveniently located near the Avengers Tower, but nevertheless it was closer than Peter’s apartment, which was closer to work than to the Avengers. Peter reasoned this to Wade as he didn’t want to lose his job, and he wasn’t getting paid as an Avenger, so there was no point in being closer.

Wade had slung one arm around Peter, his hand resting in Peter’s back pocket - Peter had long since given up trying to get Wade to stop doing it, as he’d been doing it since day two, and it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon.

They reached Wade’s apartment, who unlocked two of the five deadbolts on his door, and let them in. Peter toed off his shoes and placed them in the rack Wade kept by the door, and Wade did the same.

“Give me your bag, I’ll put it in the bedroom.” Peter tossed Wade the bag, and he slung it over his shoulder. Wade walked down the hallway, passing the kitchen, and tossed the bags in his bedroom.

“So, shower?” Peter prompted once Wade reentered the room.

“Hell yeah.”

They passed through the bedroom, which Peter had only been in a few times. Contrasting with the rest of the apartment, it was more sparsely decorated, painted a pale grey-blue, furnished with a king-size bed, two nightstands on either side, a dresser, and a small chair, all of which were white. Peter loved them, he loved the whole room, because it was clean and quiet, and simple - a minimalist room in the face of a complex life and hectic activity - it was a safe haven.

Peter’s own apartment, in comparison, was smaller, therefore more cramped, but much more clean than Wade’s. But it didn’t feel like home in the way that Wade’s did. When he was at his apartment he got homesick for a place that wasn’t his and a man that wasn’t his. Peter shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn’t think about this. Not now.

Wade passed by him, brushing his fingers along Peter's wrist as he went by, and turned the shower on once he entered the bathroom.

Peter followed Wade into the bathroom, and watched as Wade pulled off his shirt and pants, and placed them in the hamper next to the door. Peter mimicked him and,

“You didn’t wear underwear?”

Wade looked offended. “Why would I do that? You’d be taking them off anyway.”

Peter snorted, and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t believe you.”

“I know.” Wade pulled open the shower door and stuck his hand under. “It’s warm.” Wade ducked under the spray, and Peter climbed in after him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.” Peter grabbed at the shampoo he kept there, but then Wade grabbed it out of his hands, and poured out a small amount before scrubbing it in Peter’s hair. The motion of Wade’s hands against Peter’s scalp further relaxed Peter, and he leaned his back into Wade’s chest, and closed his eyes.

“Mmm.” Wade agreed, and kissed Peter’s shoulder.

“Like, I feel tired all the way to my bones. Bone-deep tiredness. These missions are something else.”

Wade moved away from Peter’s chest, and he reopened his eyes.

“Where’re you going?” Peter asked as he looked over his shoulder, washing the shampoo out of his hair.

“Getting soap.”

“Let me.” Peter said, and took the soap out of Wade’s hands, squeezed out some onto his hands, and soaped Wade up, running his hands up and over Wade’s broad shoulders, then down his chest, and down his legs.

Wade let out a huff, which Peter took as approval, he stood back up, and wound his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him.

Peter could feel Wade smile into the kiss, and nipped lightly at his lip.

“Don’t play dirty.” Wade said, then laughed. “Get it? ‘Cause we’re getting clean.”

Peter laughed, then let go of Wade to grab the conditioner which he also kept in Wade’s shower, and worked it into his hair. He reached around Wade and grabbed the soap, and soaped himself up.

“Want a shoulder rub?” Wade offered.

“Not a handjob?” Peter countered with a smile.

“That would come with the small fee of a blowjob.” Wade returned, moving his hands over the expanse of Peter's back, then settling on his shoulders, and kneading.

“A handjob for a blowjob?”

“You bet.” They stood together, cramped under the spray of the water as it washed the suds off.

“Amazing. I'll take you up on that offer some other time. But you're still blowing me afterwards, right?”

“Of course. How could I say no to your pretty cock?”

“Please don't refer to my dick as ‘pretty’, Wade.”

“Your ugly, small cock.”

“Now that's just cruel.” Peter laughed again, and Wade removed his hands from Peter's shoulders and turned off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, and handed it to Wade, who wrapped it around his shoulders and began to dry off. Peter grabbed a towel out from underneath the sink and followed in suit.

Wade went into the bedroom and returned with a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt in his hand, wearing low slung sweatpants and Hello Kitty slippers.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a dork?” Peter asked, as he slid on the sweatpants and tugged the tee-shirt over his head.

“Only ever been you, baby boy.” Wade responded, and left the room. Peter hung the towels up, and left the bathroom, and settled on the couch in the living room while Wade rifled through a drawer in the kitchen that was completely devoted to take-out menus.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“How’s pizza? Sausage?” Peter looked at Wade, who met his eyes and smirked.

“And meatballs.” Wade snorted. “Sounds like a plan.” Wade called the place, left the order, and stalked over to Peter on the couch. He kneeled in between Peter’s knees, placing his elbows on the top of Peter’s thighs.

“Want me to blow you?” Wade’s eyes looked hazy, a little blown, and Peter couldn’t resist the idea of ducking down to kiss Wade again, so he did.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.” Peter said.

Wade wasted no time, once he set his mind to something. He palmed Peter’s dick through his sweats, and Peter reached out, and placed a hand on the back of Wade’s head. Wade sighed contentedly, and pressed his face into Peter’s groin. He kissed at the cloth, and continued to fondle Peter through the sweatpants.

“What a pretty cock.” Wade murmured. “Feels good.” Peter flushed at the comment, and lightly pushed Wade’s head forward. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” And he kissed at the tent in Peter’s pants.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you.” Is what Peter wanted to say. But instead he said, “I can’t believe you right now.” Peter was half-hard, and he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

“Oh, just you wait, baby boy.” Wade pulled at the waistband of Peter’s - really, Wade’s - sweatpants, and Peter lifted his hips and wiggled as Wade shucked them down to his ankles.

“You gonna put the money where your mouth is?”

Wade looked up at him then, and smiled a devilish grin. Then he licked a stripe up the underside of Peter’s dick, and moved his hands to cup and squeeze at Peter’s balls.

“And you said I’m the one that has a foul mouth.”

Wade pressed a kiss to the inside of Peter’s thigh, almost in agreement, and moved his mouth back to Peter’s dick, and swallowed him down. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned, toes curling in pleasure as Wade mouth surrounded him, hot and wet. Wade made small, happy noises as Peter’s hips canted forward, and Peter felt a little breathless.

“Don’t stop.” Peter urged him.

Wade picked his head up and moved his mouth off of Peter’s dick. “Wasn’t planning on it.” He moved up and kissed Peter again, wrapping a hand around Peter’s dick. His hand moved in slow, lazy strokes, and Peter panted into the kiss, pulling Wade closer, and stuck his hand down Wade’s sweatpants, and began to stroke Wade in faster, slightly rougher strokes.

“Oh, Peter…” Wade sighed, and buried his head into the crook of Peter's neck, sucking a hickey into it.

“Please… faster. I'm gonna - _oh_...” Peter groaned. His head fell back into the couch cushions as Wade's hand squeezed and moved in steadily quickening strokes, and Peter moved his hand faster on Wade's dick in response.

“Fuck.” Wade said, and pressed his hips forwards, into Peter's hand. His voice was a low whisper when he said, “I'm… close.”

That smoldering voice was too much for Peter, combined with the presence of Wade, and his hands, and Peter came with a groan, and Wade followed immediately after, spilling over their hands.

Wade nuzzled into Peter, kissing at his neck before he got up and walked over the kitchen, where Peter heard cabinets open and water in the sink, and then Wade was back at his side with a warm washcloth. He settled on the couch next to Peter and wiped them down.

“So I think I might need another shower.” Peter joked, and Wade swatted his uncovered thigh with the washcloth.

“I won’t carry you in there if that’s what you’re expecting me to do.” Wade said.

“Wasn’t asking you to.”

Then there was a knock on the door, and Wade and Peter pulled up their sweatpants, and Wade went to answer the door as Peter tossed Wade his wallet.

A moment later, they were sitting on the couch, the pizza box open on the coffee table, eating the pizza without plates.

“Thanks for dinner, Wade.” Peter caught his glance, and Wade gave him a shy sort of smile.

“Yeah, sure. You’re welcome.”

* * *

Peter and Wade had gone out on a patrol, gotten bored with the inactivity, and decided to meander their way back to Wade’s apartment. It had been a long couple of weeks for the both of them, with Wade taking a non-lethal job that meant he was out of the country for a week and a half, and Peter had been swamped in work.

So Peter had been left to spend the time he normally was with Wade, thinking about Wade. It wasn’t until Wade was due back in three days that Peter realized that he needed to tell Wade that he was in love with him. There was no way around it. Wade was one of the most important people in his life, and it was getting to the point that whenever Wade said something to him, Peter wanted to kiss him silly and confess his affections.

The current situation didn’t help much.

“Your pants are stupid.” Wade grumbled, and pulled unhappily at Peter’s belt, trying to get it off without having to undo everything. They were in Wade’s bedroom, standing in the middle of the room.

“You want me to do that myself?” Peter asked, tugging at Wade’s shirt, and after a moment of struggle, successfully pulled it up over Wade’s head.

“Whatever gets us naked faster.”

Peter pulled off his pants, then paused. “Underwear off, too?”

“You are such an asshole and sometimes I really question how the Avengers think I’m the one with the attitude and the snark.”

“Because I know how to be mature around other people, Wade.” Peter said, and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

“Oh, fuck you.” Wade complained, pulling off his clothes.

“That’s the plan, babe.”

Wade made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and pulled Peter to the bed. Peter bounced to the headboard, and laid down on his back. Wade straddled him from above, and ran his hands down Peter’s chest, lust heavy in his eyes. They kissed, mouths tangled in hot, heavy motions.

“I want you so bad.” Peter sighed.

“Me, too.”

“I want you in me.”

Wade craned his neck up and he looked at the ceiling, an indeterminable expression on his face. They had done this dozens of times before, but nevertheless, there were always funny little electric sparks whenever their skin touched.

It was something else, entirely, as Wade prepped him, and Peter lost focus on Wade’s actions.

Peter’s mind drifted, and he thought about how they had come so far. He and Wade never used to talk, when they interacted. Then somehow, they began patrolling together, and through their work keeping the city safe, the Avengers had taken notice, and deemed them acceptable to work with, and let them in on the team. Somewhere along the way, Wade was able to trust Peter enough that Wade could show Peter his face.

Then there was the matter of them sleeping together. Once that began, something inside Peter finally clicked, and even though Wade probably didn’t feel the same way, Peter found his place in the world. It was next to Wade.

Peter was drawn out of his thoughts by the warm pressure of Wade’s fingers against his ass. They were slicked up, and they pressed in slowly, working carefully. Peter ran his hands over Wade’s shoulders, and pressed his body down on Wade’s fingers, moaning with pleasure at the stretch as Wade added another finger.

“You’re so tight.”

“It’s an ass, Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes, then Wade playfully slapped Peter’s ass, and he let out a choked groan.

“I was trying to be sexy.” Wade pushed in a third finger, stroking his fingers around, brushing against Peter’s prostate.

“Well, _oh_ , you should try, _oh fuck_ , harder.”

“Yeah?” Wade pressed his head into Peter’s clavicle, and began to bite and suck a hickey into his neck.

“Oh, honey.” Peter gasped, and wound his hands around the back of Wade's neck. His dick twitched as Wade’s brushed up against his, sensitive from the lack of attention.

“Yeah, baby?” Wade ground out.

“Fuck me already.”

Wade pressed a kiss to the blossoming hickey on Peter’s neck, and removed his fingers from Peter’s hole. He slicked up his dick, and pushed slowly inwards. Peter’s hands scrabbled at Wade’s back, and Wade wiggled his hips as he became almost fully seated in Peter. Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and crossed his legs around Wade’s back.

“Are you gonna start moving or?”

“When you say it like that, how can I refuse?” Wade smiled radiantly at him, and snapped his hips forward.

“ _Ohh_. Fuck.” Peter dug his fingers further into Wade’s back, who pushed deeper, evening out his pace as Peter reacted to his movements.

“Oh, baby boy. You’re so gorgeous like this.” Wade’s eyes looked so clear then, and Peter couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth as Wade thrust in and out of him.

“You're so… so beautiful.” Peter peered up at him, their eyes meeting. “You're amazing, and God, you're so good and I fucking love y- this, ” Peter reached with one hand between their bodies and palmed his dick, before wrapping his hand around it and stroking to match the pace that Wade was fucking him. Peter breathed in and out deeply, almost gasping for air.

Wade was pressed close, too close, his body rippling over Peter’s as he thrust in a slow, steady motion. Peter felt like he couldn't take it, and brought his hand back up. He was saying too much, and would fuck it all up because he loved Wade.

Peter moaned, and raked his nails down Wade's back.

“Don't stop, oh, Wade -” Peter’s eyes closed as his head rolled back into the pillow and he saw stars in behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes again, and Wade was looking at him, like Peter was his savior, and it was too much and Peter was coming, in thick ropes across his and Wade's chest, calling out Wade's name like a prayer, and then Wade was snapping his hips forward in relentless movements, saying,

“Baby, oh Peter, baby boy, _baby_.” Then Wade was coming inside Peter.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Peter, and ran his fingers through Peter's hair, which had been smashed to one side. He pressed his nose into the side of Peter's clavicle, and started to bite into it.

Peter laughed then, a bit breathlessly, because how was this really his life, where he got fucked six ways to Sunday by a guy he was in love with, but who only thought they were friends with benefits?

“You like marking me up, don't you?”

“Love it.” Wade said, and looked up. “People know you're mine.”

But he was joking. Wasn't he? Peter looked at him nervously then, and the words started to echo around his head.

“Let me get you cleaned up.” Wade said, and then it was apparent that he'd been joking. Peter sighed, part relief and disappointment, and nodded.

The bed creaked, and then Wade was in the bathroom. Peter felt shaky, and he tried to calm himself down, so he stretched out on the bed, and wiggled his toes and cracked his knuckles. He took a deep breath. He’d tell Wade. There was no way he could further disguise his feelings.

“I love you.” Peter whispered to himself, looking at Wade's figure in the bathroom.

Wade reemerged, carrying a washcloth. The bed dipped as he laid back down on it, and began running the warm washcloth up and down Peter's chest, wiping the drying come off his skin. Wade didn't look at Peter’s face while he did it, which was good because Peter was staring intently at Wade, who had that same sort of tender look on his face, like he'd just seen a newborn puppy.

The washcloth trailed lower, and then Wade was wiping around Peter's groin, and lingered for a moment there. The cloth was cooling, which wasn't an unpleasant feeling coupled with the tenderness that Wade was expressing. Wade moved the cloth to his body and made quicker work of cleaning himself up.

“Thanks.” Peter said softly.

“Yeah.” Wade replied. He turned then, facing away from Peter, and Peter took that as his cue to leave. The room felt colder, somehow, less inviting than it always had been, and Peter decided that he wasn’t going to tell Wade about his feelings, something was just off.

“I should… I should go.” Peter couldn't stand it then, in that moment. He wanted too much, _he always did_ and if he didn't go now, he wouldn’t leave and then Wade would realize his feelings and probably hate him. Peter felt pressure in his head, and realized that it was tears he was feeling gather behind his eyes. His breathing became too loud, and it drowned out the soft sounds of Wade trying to talk to him, as he looked concernedly at Peter.

“Wait.” Wade said, and it wasn't a request but Peter’s eyes were threatening to spill over, so he needed to get out, leave before he started confessing his love for Wade. So he rolled out of bed and shuffled across the room looking for his pants and his pulled on his boxers, and gathered his tee-shirt and hoodie, and _where were his socks_ but then Peter saw them and grabbed his gym bag, and was Wade protesting, calling out his name? It didn't matter, because now Peter was dressed, and he was hearing the bed creak which meant Wade was getting out of it and the tears were spilling out of his eyes, so he got out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Peter ran over to the staircase at the end of the hall, and opened the door and only got down one flight of stairs before Peter sunk down against the wall, dropped his gym bag, and let his sobs rack his body, with his head buried in his hands and his knees pulled in towards his body.

Suddenly, Peter‘s crying wasn't tears, it was mainly heavy breathing, feeling like he couldn't catch his breath when he needed to, and then Peter realized that Wade had said “Wait” and then everything came crashing down on Peter and he couldn't catch his breath this time. Wade wanted him to stay. He'd said he wanted people to know Peter was his, _his_ , and Peter had run out on him.

“Fuck.” Peter swore, and then grabbed his gym bag and went up the stairs two at a time and then was pounding on Wade's door.

Wade opened it, and a thousand emotions crashed across his face, from being disgruntled to angry to panicked to relieved to confused.

“What the fuck?” It wasn't accusatory, but when Wade furrowed his brow like that, Peter knew it was better for the both of them to just spit it out.

But then he couldn't.

“I-I… fuck. Wade, I-” Peter tried, and the hallway seemed like it was closing in on him, and Wade pressed a hand against the doorframe.

“Peter, what is going on?” Wade looked so desperate then, and it came tumbling out.

“When we started hooking up, I thought it would be fine. I could handle us being like this.” Peter wrung his hands together, studying his knuckles, then looked back up at Wade. “I thought that being friends but also being fuck buddies was manageable and I convinced myself that I didn't need more. That I could be content with just this. That I didn't need us to be more than friends or fuck buddies.”

“Peter.” Wade interrupted.

“No, let me - let me get this all out because if I don't I won't be able to live with myself. Every time we'd get together, whether it was for a regular hang out or for sex, I found myself falling in love with you. And I couldn't stop myself. I tried so hard, trying to convince myself that I didn't need to fall in love with you, but then I did. And I would leave, after we'd have sex, or after hanging out, but always, I always wanted to knock back on your door afterwards, and tell you, _this isn't how it should be, I don't want to go_ because how could I leave when I was already home with you?” Peter confessed, and Wade just looked at him like he was the only person in the entire universe who mattered. “I love you, Wade.”

“Fuck.” Wade responded, and he seemed to be leaning more heavily on the doorframe at that moment. “I didn’t think it was ever possible for you to love me. I mean… Fuck this isn’t what I wanted to be saying. Can I just start over?”

“I don’t understand.” Peter said.

“I love you, Peter. I’ve loved you since the moment of that stupid mission where we were fighting those stupid bats, and I wanted to tell you, but the words were caught in my throat, and all I could do was lie to myself and launch myself at you, and hope that you’d reciprocate. And you did, but I thought that there was no way you’d love me, so I told you, told myself, that it wouldn’t change anything because I couldn’t lose you if it did.”

And then Peter surged forward, pushing them into the apartment, and kissed him, holding Wade close to him.

“I love you, Wade.” He said, and punctuated it with a kiss. “I love you so much.” Another. “So much.” Another, and another, until they were right back in bed, holding each other close and whispering to each other their love for one another. Wade cradled Peter’s face close to his as their legs tangled together.

“I love you, Peter. Bunches and bunches.”

“Every time you say it, it just keeps getting better and better.”

“I can make it even better.”

“How?” Peter asked.

“By telling you I meant what I said earlier, about people knowing you’re mine.” Wade said seductively.

“Oh, yeah?” Peter said, feigning surprise and curiosity. “Are you going to make the hickeys you give me visible above the collar?”

“Baby boy, they won’t go away for _days_.” Wade emphasized as he moved to hover over Peter, and Peter shuddered in anticipation.

“Now this is something I can definitely get on board with.”

Wade looked at Peter, then flicked his gaze down to the hardening outline of Peter’s dick in his pants.

“It's also something you can get off on.”

Peter laughed, and shoved Wade playfully.

“That was horrible.”

“You suck.” Wade said.

“I know I do.”

“That was really good.”

“Double entendres. They’re great.”

Wade leaned over and kissed Peter again, who pulled Wade close so he could snuggle Wade.

“Wait, wait, before you become a human octopus,” Wade pushed out of Peter's arms, “I need to close the door.”

“Why?”

“They've seen enough. And it's time for them to go to bed.”

“What are you talking about? Do you have pets I don't know about?” Peter asked.

“No.” Wade winked Peter, and kicked at the door, and as it closed, Wade's silhouette could be made out, pouncing on top of Peter and kissing him senseless.

The door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a real challenge, woah. I really had to power through those sex scenes because normally I just half ass it, because most of my smutty stuff I keep private so I don't mind if it's not finished (hah!), but I had to finish it for here. so here you go, the fruit of my labors - which I hope wasn't too bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com)


End file.
